


unspooling

by wrennette



Series: Trashpile: A Compendium of Unfinished Fics [17]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Hogwarts Fifth Year, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 02:13:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12717615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrennette/pseuds/wrennette
Summary: The Potter luck strikes when Harry and Co. go to the Ministry at the end of fifth year, and Harry is doused in time sand. UNFINISHED AND ABANDONED.





	unspooling

**Author's Note:**

> in case you ignored the tags and summary, this is your final warning that this work is unfinished and abandoned.

Harry grunted softly as the magic crashed through him. He recognized the spinning sensation almost immediately from two years previous. Time turner. Which meant that the wall had exploded. Which meant - he fought the urge to groan. It couldn’t be changed now. He’d just have to make the best of it, and that was just his luck. Idly, as he waited for the spinning to stop, he wondered how far into the past he’d been flung.

No matter what, Harry resolved, he’d do what he could to end the war whenever he was. It was nearly a year since Voldemort’s return, nearly year of trying to train himself and his yearmates. It wasn’t enough, not half enough. He needed more training, and if he had to learn it in some other time, so be it. He thought back to what Hermione had said about time travel before they went back to save Sirius. 

Harry knew he couldn’t see himself. Depending on how far back he went, that might not matter. Could you go back in time before you were even born, Harry wondered. Could he keep the war from ever starting? That thought stopped Harry’s mind in its tracks. Why had Voldemort even started a war? Yes, Tom Riddle had created the persona of Voldemort, yes, he’d killed, but why had that eventually escalated into war? Why hadn’t he been caught when he was just a killer? And why had the purebloods thought they could, and should, go to war? 

Answers, Harry thought with a grimace. He needed answers. And with the amount he was spinning, he might learn some of them first hand. Fifty years before the Chamber of Secrets had been opened. Harry mentally did the math. Around 1942 or 1943. Riddle had been an upper year, a Prefect, so at least fifteen probably. 

The Blitz, Harry remembered from doing one of Dudley’s summer assignments, had happened already for the most part, but England would have still been in a terror at that stage, and the Tom in the diary had clearly still been terrified of being left to the mercies of Muggle London. Had wizards fought in the war? Harry wondered. Muggleborns had probably been drafted, although he knew from conversations with Ron that none of the Weasleys had National Insurance numbers, and it was unlikely they paid Crown taxes.

The spinning, Harry realized, was slowing. If this was anything like purposefully using the timeturner, he’d be in the same room at the Ministry. Which would not be fun to explain. He was pretty sure he was trespassing on high-security government property. He’d have to come up with something though. He didn’t want his first act to be getting arrested.


End file.
